The Fog of War
by Shadow-Dweller
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! Duran captures Artanis to make him talk, and Zeratul has to get save him! Please R&R!
1. Prolouge

**The Fog of War**

**PROLOUGE**

**          **Please keep in mind this is my OWN STORYBOARD. I am NOT using Blizzard's story, though I do think it is good. Now please, enjoy.****

          The Protoss mothership, Gantrithor, was flying towards the Kiran quadrant. Kiran was a peaceful place, mainly because it is one of the only Galaxies in the Universe that is uninhabited. Tassadar and Fenix were called there for a meeting with the Terrans. Tassadar was a High Templar, and very skilled in magic. Fenix was the exact opposite. What he lacked in magic, he made up for in physical strength. He was an elite zealot. He had to extra-strong warp-blades on his hands, and high impact armor on his chest, arms, and legs. Gantrithor was an extremely powerful Carrier that Tassadar built, with small attack ships called interceptors. It moves very slowly, but packs a wallop. Tassadar stared out the window into the vastness of space. "I don't understand…" Tassadar said. "What?" Fenix asked, raising his hand to scratch his head. "What's not to understand? We're going to a meeting. Nothing's gonna happen." "No." said Tassadar, not looking away from the window. "I just don't understand…..from space, everything seems so peaceful, even if something terrible is happening on a planet just below you." Fenix didn't move. "I don't know…." He finally replied.

          When Tassadar and Fenix got to the meeting, he found Kerrigan, Jim Raynor, Edmund Duke and Alexi Stukov sitting in chairs arranged in a circle. They were all yelling. "Excuse us…" said Tassadar. They all stopped yelling, and Tassadar and Fenix sat down in the two empty seats. "What was all the commotion for?" asked Fenix. "We just kicked one of our main snipers, Samir Duran, off the military."  said Jim, looking up. "Anyway, your probably wanting to know why we asked you here. We want to sign a peace treaty. So the Terrans and Protoss can live in peace forever." Duke unrolled a large peace of paper, and gave it to Fenix. The two Protoss read it over, and talked it over. Tassadar happily signed. Tassadar and Fenix shook hands with everyone in the room, and then left.

          As Gantrithor flew back to Adun, The Norad II, Edmund Duke's prized Battlecruiser was making it's way back to Earth. When each ship got to it's home planet, they all told each other the news of being allies. All the protoss rejoiced at having one less enemy. Most of the Terrans celebrated, but some did not like being on a team with the "other scum". Meanwhile, on Adun, Fenix put on his training Warp-blades. They were the same, except the blades and all his armor was extremely heavy. He could still move quickly, but not as fast. He battled a holographic Hydralisk. Hydralisks were ugly zerg creatures that had a snake like body, with razor-sharp teeth and pointed blades for hands. They were very powerful, and could shoot a very poisonous vemon. When he was done, he wiped the sweat off his head. He took off his weights, and put on his normal armor. He looked outside. He saw a horizon full of zerg. He blinked and looked again. A bunch of zerg were charging at the Templar Training Grounds. He ran out, and saw zerg running around the corridors in the training grounds. A Hydralisk came behind him. Then everything went black. ****


	2. The War Begins

**The Fog of War**

**CHAPTER 1: THE WAR BEGINS**

**          **I recommend reading the prologue before this. It explains a bit, and this makes some references to it. Otherwise, Enjoy!.****

          Fenix lay in the medical wing of the templar archives. He had his bloody head wrapped in gauze, an IV strapped to his right hand. He looked over to the door and Zeratul stepped in. Zeratul was one of the greatest Protoss warriors of all time. He had advanced Warp-Blades, and was an Elite Dark Templar, so he was invisible. But he later created a mechanism he strapped to his wrist that let him become visible. He was carrying a bottle. He opened it, and took a handful of dust from it. "Fenix, take off your gauze." He said. Fenix did so, and Zeratul threw the powder over him. Fenix glowed a bright yellow. The room was engulfed in light, and when the light disappeared, Fenix was fully healed. 

          In his quarters, he strapped on his warp blades. He heard everyone except him had died at the training grounds when the zerg attacked. He looked up, and saw Tassadar and Zeratul talking. They looked over at him, and rushed over to him. "Fenix," Tassadar said, sounding worried. "The Terran mothership, The Norad II, has picked up Zerg on their radar. They have made the jump to hyper space, but the zerg will follow. We have an Arbiter following. When our troops are ready, they will be recalled onto the battlefield." "Gather as many pilots as you can and send them to the hangar. We will be waiting…" finished Zeratul, and they hurried off. 

          A huge amount of Templars boarded their Scouts and Corsairs, and Carriers were building Interceptors. When all were ready, Zeratul put a comlink up to his face and said; "NOW!" Suddenly, a blue swirl appeared around all the ships. They vanished, and re-appeared in space next to the Norad II. They could see a fleet of Zerg Mutalisks, Guardians and Devourers closing in. General Duke came up on the comlink of every ship. "Thanks for the cover!" he said, sounding thankful indeed, "We'll power up our lasers. Sorry, but there are no ships on this thing." A Guardian flew in and took out a Corsair. All the ships formed a barrier around the ship. They began shooting missels at the Zerg. They took out many, but they were overwhelmed. The Norad II jumped to hyperspace again, and they arbiter was taken with it. The comlink received another message: "Guys!" It was Duke. "I'm back at your Templar Archives! You can retreat!" One of the scouts replied. "We can't! They won't let us!" They zerg wiped out all of the scouts save one. It flew away, but was hit. It sputtered, and stopped. Suddenly, a blue swirl appeared around the scout again, and it appeared back at the Archives. The pilot stepped out. "You were brave back there." Said Zeratul. The pilot clenched his fists. "I would have fired more, had I not been hit or outnumbered!" Zeratul looked at Tassadar. "How would you like to be the leader of the militia?" asked Tassadar. "With honor, Tassadar!" cried the pilot. "Sorry, said Zeratul, "I didn't catch your name." "Oh. My name is Artanis."

          Duke, Raynor, Kerrigan and the other Terrans sat resting in the Templar Archives, helping the Protoss train, giving battle advice. A number of Probe druids re-fueled the Norad II, and increased the armor on it's hull without decreasing it's speed. They also attached a state-of-the-art cannon called the Yamato Gun. Duke laughed. Later, a bunch of Terran ships came and built another base onto the archives. The Archives were now called a Battle station. It was always being guarded. There were always Scouts and Wraiths patrolling the area. There was a 100 mile radar monitoring the surrounding environment. Everyday both races trained with each other, preparing to assault the Zerg. 

           Artanis looked out the huge window that overlooked a large lake. He thought about his new job, about his strategies. He saw the reflection of the sun and sand. And something else….. He looked up and saw a mass of Zerg charging toward them. "WHEN WILL IT END?" He cried, and rushed out of the room. In no time, a full assembly of troops were ready. Artanis jumped into his scout and cried, "CHARGE!" He took off, and a jumble of Marines, Firebats, Dragoons, Wraiths, Scouts, Corsairs, Valkeries, Battkecruisers, Carriers, Zealots, High Templars and Dark Templars ran towards the Zerg. They collided head on. A Hydralisk sliced a Zealot in half, but he was killed by a marine. Artanis saw a group of marines surrounded by Ultralisks. He destroyed the Ultralisks, then flew away. He came back, but was hit by a Mutalisk. He crashed, and hopped out of the cockpit. He ran for cover as his ship exploded. He saw a Hydralisk following him. All he had with him was a small energy dagger. The Hydralisk closed in on him, and he was pinned to a rock. The Hydralisk backed away, and a group of Infested Terrans walked towards him. They cast him a dark look, an closed in on him.****


	3. The Search for Artanis

**The Fog of War**

**CHAPTER 2: THE SEARCH FOR ARTANIS**

**          **All I have to say is please Read and Review!****

                    The Infested Terrans pinned Artanis against a rock. Suddenly, they broke apart and a strange man walked up to him. "My name…" He said, "Is Samir Duran." "Hey!" cried Artanis. "I heard about you! The Terran group kicked you off the military!" Duran cast him a dark look accompanied by an evil grin. "Yes, they figured out my allegiance to the Overmind." "The Overmind?" Artanis looked at him suspiciously. "Yes. He is the leader of the zerg. He took over my body and gave me power beyond power. And all we need now is the location of your power central for your base. Tell me, NOW!" Artanis looked away. "NO!" He cried. Duran picked up a gun covered in purple vines, and knocked Artanis out. 

                   Tassadar used his telepathic abilities to watch what happened. He told everyone, and they were shocked. Fenix clenched his fists, and blood spurted out. Raynor looked around, confused. "Who's Artanis?" He said. Everyone looked at him. "What?" He said. Duke whacked him on the head. "Please excuse him. He's young." He said. 

          When Artanis awoke, he was inside the shell of a cocoon. He was build carried by an Overlord. He tried smashing on the inside, but to no avail. He gave up, and decided to conserve his energy. "Well, I guess this is my first training in my new job." He said to himself. Suddenly, the Overlord landed, and his cocoon was dragged into an organic building, which appeared to be an infested command center. Duran cut open his case, and he ran out. He ran into a corner, but vines came out and tied him up and stuck him to the wall. He struggled, but could not escape. Duran walked up to him. "Well." He said. "Now are you more inclined to tell us?" Artanis looked away again. "No." Duran picked up an energy blade, and put it in front of his neck. "Now?" "No." Duran pulled his arm back, but a strange, echoing voice bellowed "WAIT! I'm sure there will be other ways to make him talk…." 

          Zeratul spent the whole day scanning the planet and surrounding ones. Nothing came up. As he moved onto larger galaxies. He was about to call it a night when something popped up on radar. "It's Artanis!" He cried. Zeratul had everyone board ships, plus launched many Shuttles, and they took off. They landed next to the Overmind, and the Marines open fired. Jim Raynor hopped on his Vulture and planted Mines all around. Then Ultralisks came out. Goliaths dropped out of the shuttles, and began to attack. Meanwhile, Zeratul and a handful of other Dark Templars snuck into the Overmind. They found Artanis, but stayed in the shadows. Zeratul ran up and cut the bindings of Artanis. The two ran out while the other Dark Templars stayed to fight. Artainis and Zeratul jumped into the transport, and saw all the Dark Templars had escaped. They helped them into the Shuttle, and they took off. The scouts provided cover, then retreated themselves. 

          Artanis spent the rest of the day resting. Fenix and Tassadar trained, and Zeratul meditated. Duke helped the scouts and corsair with target practice, and the Zealots and Marines went over masic maneuvers. Later in the day, The door to the base opened, but no one came in. No one payed much attention. Then strange things began happening. Doors opened by themselves. Objects floated across rooms. And people kept tripping at one point, and they thought they heard someone in a nearby storage area say "Not this one." 

          People became suspicious, and rumors spread like wildfire. Raynor, Kerrigan, Duke, Stukov, Zeratul, Tassadar, Artanis and Fenix all began searching the place. And when they found what was causing it, the worlds would tremble.

          ****


End file.
